wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Simoom
The Arch Enemy (and former lover) of Parodia for Itchy's contest, protagonist of War Is Hell It's hard to put on a face that isn't yours. It's hard to hide the dragon you really are. Sometimes, though, it's the only option. Hiding our weakness is something we must do, by only showing our strongest side. The fighter. Not the lover. Often we suffer great losses in the face of war. Friends drift apart, family dies, things are stolen, our freedom is taken away. Our homes are destroyed, our children killed, our limbs crippled from battle or just an attack. Such horrible things can happen in war, and war can make the worst things happen. War can turn lovers into enemies. Appearance And who, exactly, are you? Simoom isn't the sort of dragon who stands out in a crowd, to his annoyance. His colours and build aren't unique in any way. No disabilities (though he doesn't really want those), no deformities, nothing that really sets him apart from his fellow soldiers... or even fellow tribe members. They're... usual. Common. Something really irritating when you want to be noticed. He's not tall but not short, not fat but not skinny, not huge-winged or little-winged. Just an average SandWing. In his opinion, the worst thing to be. Simoom's limbs are strong, but it's not too obvious unless you really look. The most obvious muscle is on his front legs, though, and they're easier to notice than his back legs. His mainscales are the colour of grain. It's almost like a field of grain was so tightly packed together, they all became a solid colour, which was then replicated on his scales. The funny thing is, his mother was a grain farmer when she lived abroad for a year or two before having him. Under those, his scales are like dirt after days of no rain, much lighter than when it's raining. If dry dirt was a colour, that would be the best name for his underbelly's colour. Above his mainscales is a medium-shade sandy yellow ridge that runs from his head all the way down to the end of his tail, like all SandWings have. It's the most colourful part of him, because honestly, he's a little bland in terms of colour, no bright shades really at all. His limbs are all lightly caramel-coloured, and the colour goes up to the bone parts of his wing. It's like someone made caramel into a paint and painted all his limbs and wing bones with it, with lots of layers to make the colour as solid as it is. Sim's wing membranes are a browner sandy colour, and go quite well with the other colours on his body, the various browns, yellows, and peaches, the peach being his horns. His eyes are just like the normal, glittering and black. Personality I am not hiding anything! I have no other-'' Simoom is a dragon with several layers, and the further out they are, the more noticeable they are. Only a few dragons have truly seen his inner layer, the one he keeps buried the most. The outer layer, the most obvious one, isn't actually part of who he really is. It's a mask he wears to make others take him seriously, make his general trust him, hide his true feelings. A mask of focus and seriousness. He hardly smiles, and does exactly what he's told, no question. He'll knock someone out, tie them up, order them around, and even fly them up into the air if he's asked to. However, looking very closely, you could notice a more hidden side of him. A glimpse of his inner layer. While lifting a dragon into the air, he's careful not to hurt them, and grips the rope just tight enough that the one he's carrying doesn't fall. He makes sure those who kill young soldiers or dragons on his side he hardly knows pay for it dearly. He always talks to his prisoners. He's proud, that's his second layer. He loves the praise he gets when he wins a battle does something right. It's not completely obvious, but it can be seen after only a little observation. When someone high-fives him for doing something they approve of, he feels a shot of pride. Then there's the layer of loss. His feelings when a member of his tribe dies, when even an IceWing dies. Even the hole in his heart that's still there, no matter how much it's being filled. The layer that has the lingering feelings for the one he so hates. His lost love. The inner layer is the one he keeps the most hidden. The sweet, caring side of him. The one that hates to hurt anyone who doesn't deserve it. The one that Lido brings out in him. This is the best part of him, but the part hardly anyone ever sees. The part that makes him think about his prisoners' lovers, families, friends. The one that was much more obvious before the war began. History ''And now we never speak of that again He hatched quietly in the midst of a small battle, between two rival groups fighting to take control of a single town. His father fought reluctantly, while his mother kept him safe. For the first year, it was only her. She brought him up to be a serious, strong warrior. Once the war was over, this continued, but his father began to chip away slightly at the strong mold his mother was making, creating a softer side he kept hidden from her. Relationships Oh, my dearest Lido. I've never quite loved another as I do you. Parodia: Enemy and former lover, thinks she's manipulative like Blister, still has a few lingering feelings that he tries to ignore Lido: New girlfriend, loves her beyond belief Cactus: Never really supported him growing up, told him he had to act serious or he'd never be taken seriously by anyone Camel: The one who made his sweet side still exist Trivia QUEEN BLAZE! QUEEN BLAZE! Gallery Lido, only some know this side of me. It's... kind of secret. F3FFA5F3-BEA0-4A64-8027-A41D5936894F.jpeg|Lido by Salty :) 970C302B-421A-41DA-8536-B2AA5B5D7583.png|Simoom (left) and Parodia (right) by Lacey! Simoomxlido aesthetic.png|Silido aesthetic by MK!! Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress Category:SandWings Category:Males Category:Content (Sbyman) Category:Occupation (Soldier)